Time Warp IV True Feelings
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: Ali and Ann has launched an attack in the Gundam world. Feelings,blood and pain are revealed by the gundam pilots. Painfully, well at least in some cases. Please R+R!!


****

Disclaimer! I do NOT OWN Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!

~ "Serena! Stay down!" shouted Heero who turned his head from the attacker. Alki knew that he was going to lose to the experienced solider, so he flung a knife at Heero, which sliced through his shirt, revealing his toned-chest. ~

With the crescent moon shining down at Heero and the fainted Serena, Serena awaked shortly after the attack. Heero's cut had started to spill blood. When Serena saw this, she rushed towards his side. 

"Oh Heero, are you okay?" asked Serena with fear in her blue eyes. She placed her hand over the blood stained cut, but Heero backed up when he felt this touch that he never felt in his life. 

*It felt warm, concerning, and caring…* though Heero as his eyes lay upon the golden hair girl. 

Blood was spilling all over his green tank top and Serena was using a wet towel that she took from a nearby bathroom, and placing it over it.

"Argh…" grimaced Heero as the pain rushed from the cut and through out the body.

Serena tried to sooth it with her hands and the towel and the blood was soon gone. 

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed" whispered Serena with her eyes staring back at Heero's. 

"I don't know… it's maybe because I…" said Heero with uneasiness. 

"You what?" asked Serena with hope in her eyes, wishing that he would say those three words.

"I… don't know" replied Heero, and getting up by himself. 

Soon dawn was coming up from the horizon. Serena took Heero's arm and moved him to his room, but Heero's arm backed up when he felt this. Serena looked into Heero's eyes when he did this, but Heero avoid her stare and went to his room himself. 

* Why am I doing this to her? * thought Heero as he was heading towards his room. * I should of said it to her, those words she longed to hear, but… something's not right. *

Serena started at Heero as he went towards his room, leaving her behind. Serena was about to cry at Heero's actions, but she didn't' * I promised myself I wouldn't* 

After Serena went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone, everyone started to awake with the morning sun shining into the mansion. 

"Rei… wake up dear," said Duo, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.

"Just one more minute…." Muttered Rei, as she turned sideways facing away from the sun and towards Duo's face. 

"Hmm maybe this will wake you up" Duo slipped his tongue into Rei's mouth and her eyes popped open and returned his kiss, going deeper and deeper into his throat. *Now this is more like it* thought Duo as he ran his tongue around Rei's mouth. *Oh Duo… I cant believe I have to leave you… * thought Rei as her heart was breaking up.

"Trowa… it's morning" said Ami with her eyes staring into Trowa's closed ones.

"Hmmm?" 

"Common time to get up" said Ami with one of her hands over his cheek.

Trowa awoken to the touch and smiled at his beloved, but he never told her that he loved her. When Ami saw that he smiled, it made her heat warm. After this, Trowa placed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her. First running his tongue around her mouth and then without her knowing it, he plunged down towards her throat. 

Mina awoken first and didn't want to wake up the sleeping Quatre, so she just stared into his peaceful looking face. Suddenly Quatre woke up with a yawn exposing his morning breath. 

"Phew does someone needs a mint breath," cooed Mina giggling.

"I got my mint breath right here," replied the blond boy. He griped his arms around Mina and pulled her closer to his chest, first nuzzling his face into her soft yellow hair, then moving down towards her shoulder, kissing that and going up towards her mouth and kissed her. 

"Wu Fei, Hai Sun Nah (wake up)," said Lita with her face towards his. 

"Hey, when did you start speaking Chinese?" asked the awoken Wu Fei.

Lita giggled, "well, I have my sources," 

"Well do you know what this means? Or Hoy Leah"?

"Hmm that I don't know" replied Lita confusion in her bright eyes. 

"You don't have to know it right now, just have to know this" as Wu Fei kissed her neck and up towards her mouth.

Back to Queen Beryl's place, she was very mad at Ali.

"Where is my energy?" shouted the furious queen.

"I… I don't have enough time to get it." Suppurated the frightful Ali.

"Well you better have it by nightfall or… you shall face ETERNAL SLEEP just like Jadeite has."

"Your wish is my command" whispered Ali.

When Ali disappeared into thin air, he returned to his apartment he shared with his sister, Anna.

"You got yelled at, you got yelled at." Chanted Ann.

"Shut up… I don't have time to play with you" grimaced the angry Ali.

"Dear brother, since you're my only brother, I'll help you," said Ann. 

"And why are you being so nice?" asked the suspicious Ali.

"Because the sailor brats have something I want… "

"And that is…"

"The boys, especially the one meat ball head has."

Ali laughed until the tears sprung into his eyes. "You… you never changed do you?"

"Shut up, or else I won't help you," glared Ann. 

"You will? But how?" asked the curious Ali. 

As she told Ali the plan, he laughed evilly. "Better watch out Sailorbrats for what you're in for."

"People! Get up for breakfast!" shouted Serena with her hands on her hips. 

After the couples rushed out of their rooms and ate breakfast, Serena cleared her throat and told everyone about what happened last night when she was attacked. 

"Oh Serena, are you all right?" asked the worried Ami. 

"I'll live," replied Serena, glancing at Heero. 

"Nice going Heero" said Duo patting Heero on the back. 

When Heero muttered a "shut up" at Duo, he excused himself from the table and left. Everyone knew that Heero wanted to be along at a time like this. Serena was still staring at Heero when he left the room, leaving her wondering what's wrong with him. 

After Mina and Quatre cleared the dishes, they joined the rest of the group in the living room. The girls excused themselves and went outside to the yard, still debating whether to tell the boys about Serena's dream. 

"I still say no," said the determined Mina.

"I go with her," exclaimed Ami. 

"But-" 

The shaking of the ground, the gloomy look of their surroundings and the dark clouds hovering over their heads interrupted what Serena was about to say. 

"What in the world was that?" asked Wu Fei coming out with the rest of the boys including Heero. 

"I don't know…" replied Lita. 

Suddenly dark clouds were soon covering up the sun, blocking all the sun's rays. Ali then appeared with Anna, up on a nearby tree.

"Yuck, have you ever seen such a uglier woman?" asked Duo.

"You better shut your trap!" shouted the angry Ann.

"What are you doing here again? Didn't you have your ass whipped last time?" asked Lita.

Ali just laughed with an evil grin, and in a swift motion, he took out his flute while Anna chose a card from her hand. This time, instead of choosing one card, she chose two cards. After she was done, she flung it down to the ground where the scouts and pilots were. When it landed, Ali started to play the flute, controlling the cardians. When the cardians transformed, it started to strike at the others. 

As quickly as possible, the girls transformed themselves into sailor scouts while the pilots were trying to fight off the cardians. As soon as they were done, Ali took this chance to make one of the cardians larger than its usual size.

"Uh-oh…" whispered Serena, while fighting off the strong one of the cardian. 

"Mercury ice bubbles freeze!" 

"Venus love chain encircle!"

"Jupiter thunder dragon!"

As the three powerful powers combined, it went straight to the cardian, however making no effect on the cardian.

"We're DEAD!" shouted Serena.

"Not yet… common, this time all four of us, unless our "leader" here wants to join."

"Mercury ice bubbles freeze!" This however only froze the monster for a few moments while the other scouts combined their powers together to beat the evil cardian.

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Moon gorgeous mediation!"

With all these powers combined shooting towards the surprised cardian, it made him weak, but not weak enough.

While the scouts were "showing off", Duo's, again, jaw dropped. Hard.

"Damn Rei, I didn't know you can kick ass like that…" 

Ann watched with fury in her eyes. * How dare they compliment the bitches that way?! *

The girls amazed even Heero at the performance. While the scouts were busy fighting off the smaller size cardian, the other larger one was heading towards their way.

"Oh… my … god…" awed Mina, staring at the giant cardian.

"Mars flame sniper!"

Though it hit the smaller cardian, it had little affect on it.

"Rei watch out!" cried Duo as the cardian took a giant step towards her way, ready to crush her.

Rei was about to crushed, when Duo came in and shoved her out of the way with him and she landed on his chest.

"Are you all right Rei?" asked Duo.

"I am, but your arm…" said Rei glancing at the bleeding arm. 

"It's just a little thing, nothing to worry about, just that you're okay" grinned Duo.

* Oh Duo… I cant leave you…* though Rei, as he helped him up.

"Hey lovebirds! We're getting killed out here!" shouted Lita as she just escaped from the crashing laser that was coming out of the larger cardian. 

Then suddenly, Ali played the flute and made the cardian turn to the pilots, and attacking the pilots.

"Uh-oh… how are we going to beat that?" cried Duo.

"Don't worry, we got our mobile suits don't we?" smirked Heero.

As the gundam pilots were running back to the mansion, Ann and Ali thought that they had given up and left the girls to defeat the cardians themselves, but their thoughts were quickly changed when the ground started to shake as five gigantic mobile suits were towering over the little people.

"What in the world-" yelled Ali as he was shaking on top of a tree where he was standing.

Finally the smaller cardian was killed off by the group's powers combined in one. As Serena was about to do a little victory dance, Rei's yelling at her cut her off. 

"What are you doing meatball head?! We still got another problem besides the other cardian. Look!" as Rei pointed at the five mobile suits heading towards their way. 

"Jupiter thunder dragon!" The shot the thunder hit Wu Fei's mobile suit, Shen-Long. 

"Watch it Lita! It's me, Wu Fei."

"Wu Fei?" asked the confused Lita, whether or not to shoot it again with her thunder dragon.

"Yes, it's me," said Wu Fei, from his mobile suit. 

His voice sounded distant, but she could tell it was Wu Fei.

Wing Gundam, piloted by Heero stood in the middle of the group, while Duo'sDesthscythe stood left, Trowa's Heavyarms stood right followed by Shen-long piloted by Wu Fei, and behind Duo, stood the 16.5 meters Sandrock, piloted by Quatre. 

"Wow, they even got style" giggled Serena.

* Argh … I didn't know they had mobile suits…* thought Ann with anger rising.

Quatre used his mobile suit to first attack on the cardian, using his cross crusher, which made the cardian weaker.

*Noooooooooo! A mere boy should not defeat my cardian! * thought Ali, raising his flute and began to play, making the cardian stronger and then attacking Sandrock.

As the cardian and Sandrock were in combat, the others soon joined in when Sandrock was down.

Heero used his beam saber, while Duo attacked with his beam scythe. This, of course, made the cardian weaker by the minute. Then Shen-long and Heavyarms attacked the cardian with its dragon fang and machine cannon. At last the cardian was defeated and fell down with a big boom causing the earth to shake. 

*It's not over… yet * thought Ann with fury. She jumped down from the tree and took Serena by her neck, griping it tighter each time, the scouts came closer. 

"Serena!" shouted Heero as he jumped down from his 16.3 mobile suit to rescue her.

Ana smiled at the reaction of Heero, making her grip around Serena tighter.

"I'll give you meat ball head if you… come with me," said Ana with the eyes undressing Heero.

"Heero no! Don't go with her!" shouted Serena with the remaining of her strength.

"Silence! Or you die!" yelled Ann, pulling her away from the remaining scouts.

Ami had an idea, she quickly balenced a rock with her foot and shot it at Ana's leg. This caused Ana to drop Serena, and Heero rushed to her side, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mercury ice bubbles freeze!" Ana froze in her place.

"Ann! Noo!" shouted Ali, his eyes with fury, as he looked upon Ami.

Ali shot Ami with his laser, but instead of hitting Ami, it was blocked by Trowa. Trowa went down on one knee and had one of his hands on the injury while his other hand on the ground holding it for support. 

"Trowa!" when Ami came by Trowa's side, she found that his shirt was already stained by red blood gushing out where the injury was.

After Ami took notice of this, her eyes glared upon Ali, and shouted "Mercury ice storm blast!"

Ali ducked out just in time to avoid the ice storm, but he met up with Mars celestial fire surround.

This time, Ali blocked it, but then he met with Venus meteor shower and Jupiter thunderclap zap, but this time, he got hit.

Rage was burning up in Ali's eyes. He glared upon the scouts. "You… are… going … to… die… for… this!" He took a cardian from her sister, who was now unfrozen, took out his flute and started to play furiously. This time, the music was nothing they heard before, it was more violent.

As soon as the card took shape out of his card, it turned into ugly and gruesome cardian. The cardian first attacked on Ami, because Ali told it to. The cardian was about to strike Ami, when she jumped high on a nearby tree, and shot her bubble freeze at it. This only held the cardian still for a few moments. After it broke free, it went straight for her. The cardian was about to strike her in the chest, but it did, it didn't hit her, but Trowa. After he blocked it for her, he fell onto the floor. The other gundam pilots quickly rushed to aid the fast bleeding Trowa.

Tears were bursting into Ami's eyes and Ali could only laugh at the sight of her. Suddenly the tears were replaced by rage. 

"You - (Ami said something very out of her character which made the other scouts awed by her rage) "Wait until you get a taste of this! Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" This time it hit Ali right in the face. His face was then covered with wet ice and Ann screamed in alarm.

"Ali! Are you all right?" as she neared him and started to wipe off the ice that was covering up his face. When he was cleaned up, Ali played his flute and made the cardian fight with all its might against the sailor bitches.

When it attacked Lita, she ducked and tripped the cardian, however it struck back. The cardian was about to strike Lita in her face, when Wu Fei's face blocked it instead. 

"Argh…" grimaced Wu Fei, as Lita helped Wu Fei's injury.

"Don't move Wu Fei, it's only going to hurt more" said Lita with concern.

The cardian took advantage of this and was about to strike Lita, but the rest of the scouts began to fight off the cardian while Ami was helping Trowa's injuries, Lita was helping Wu Fei's face and Rei treating Duo's arm.

This left Mina and Serena to fight off the cardian. The cardian first attacked the weakest, Serena. The cardian was about to kick Serena in the face, but it was blocked. The surprised cardian backed up. Then Serena smirked at it, then doing a twist in the air, and then plunging towards the cardian with her boot in the cardian's face. It then fell into the ground, making the ground to shake. This made Serena and Mina falling as well. 

After the cardian got up, it smashed its sharp horns to Mina's stomach, but Quatre blocked it. The horns stuck onto Quatre and then it swung Quatre to a tree. 

"Quatre!" cried Mina with tears forming in her eyes. As soon as Mina was by his side, a large amount of blood was already covering Quatre's vest, and there was a large opening is his stomach.

When Serena and Heero joined them, Serena tried to heal Quatre with her power, but it didn't really help Quatre though. While Mina was sobbing over the helpless Quatre, Serena felt rage coming out of her body.

"How dare you hurt my friends and their boyfriends?!" shouted Serena.

"Well… I did tell you that I would do anything to get what I want. Anything." Replied Ali.

"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" A shot of light exposed into the air and ran straight to Ali, but Ali already though of this and blocked the kiss, and… instead of hitting him, it ran straight back to Serena.

Serena thought that she was going to die, but instead of facing eternal sleep, she was blocked by Heero, who was about to fall into the ground, but Serena held him up.

"Oh Heero… why did you do that? It could kill you…" cried Serena as she buried her face into his. Heero just smiled and placed his hand on the crying Serena, and whispered "It's because I love you, Serena." After hearing these words coming out of his mouth, she smiled, but as soon as she did this, Heero's Prussian blue eyes closed.

"Heero?" whispered the frightened Serena. 

"He's dead Sailormoon, face it, and your going to be like him, if you don't let me retrieve the rest of the energy!"

"No… Heero!" Serena cried, burying her face into his. After a few seconds, Serena placed Heero down on the floor and rose herself up.

"No… you're going to be dead," said Serena in a harsh voice. When the other scouts heard this, they came towards Serena, all with their fists clenched.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" shouted Mina, pointing her finger at Ali and Ann.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" screamed Lita, thrusting her hands outward.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shrieked Rei, circling her arms around and then pointing them at the two.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" yelled Ami, pushing her arms with fury in her eyes.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" yelled Serena with determination in her eyes.

When all the powers combined to form a bright light, it went straight for Ali and Ann. As soon as the light full of energy hit them, they crashed right into the ground. When the smoke cleared up, Ali was bleeding, but standing up, holding up a badly injured Ann by his side.

"This isn't over…" said Ali through a mouthful of blood.

"We'll see…" replied Serena, who was tried from taking a lot of energy from herself. 

When Ali and Ann disappeared, Serena took Heero by the waist, draped his arm around her shoulder and brought him back to the mansion, while the rest of the scouts did the same to their pilot. Once inside, the scouts took great care of their pilot, just the way the pilots cared for them.

Back to Ali's place, Ann was greatly hurt and so was Ali, but instead of treating himself, he first treated Ann.

"Ann… come on, wake up, don't leave me…" cried Ali.

"She wont make it, trust me… and neither will you if you don't have the energy that I require." said a new voice that made Ali shiver at the sound of it.

"Black lady… I don't have it yet… but-" trembled Ali.

"Silence! Remember what I said? Now since you don't have it, you know what you will get…" said the evil black lady, with a strand of her pink hair falling out of place.

"No… please no… not-" sputtered Ali, trembling onto his now dead sister.

As soon as black lady pointed her finger at Ali, he was soon dead, facing eternal sleep, as well as his sister is.

Will the pilots survive the attack of Ali? Will Serena and the scouts leave this world and not forget their pilots? Is the war really over or does Dark lady have something else up her sleeve? 

Find out next time in the sequel "Goodbye Forever"


End file.
